


A love triangle between two ex-teammates?

by FilthyJokerz_2021419



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Breeding, Cock Warming, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Eavesdropping, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Fucking, Love Triangles, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Walking In On Someone, Wall Sex, Weekly update, dirty talking, lots of smut, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyJokerz_2021419/pseuds/FilthyJokerz_2021419
Summary: Aomine Daiki,  and Ryouta Kise are your friends. You know Daiki from playing outdoor basketball and you know Ryouta because he is your older brother’s friend. They meet when you decide to call them out for your birthday, and both are surprised by how close you are with the other.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta/Reader, Aomine Daiki/Reader, Kise Ryouta/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is where Aomine and Kise meet. There’s no smut in this chapter. I will let you know each chapter when there is ;)

“Hey, when’s your other friend gonna come, I’m tired of waiting!”

Shouted Daiki from the court

“Daiki, he should be here in a min! Ryo-chan is just always late” you replied

Daiki stopped and held the basketball. He was surprised at the name that came out of your mouth. ‘It’s just a coincidence...’ he thought to himself. Just then, a voice familiar to him called out. 

“(y/n)-chan! Sorry I’m late! Where’s the friend you said would come along? I don’t see her anywhere” he said as he looked around the court

“Her?”

You chuckled. 

“Ryo-chan, the friend I told you was coming isn’t a girl! Daiki! My friend is here! Come meet him!”

You shouted over to your blue-haired friend. Daiki started walking over to your direction while keeping an intense eye-contact with Ryouta. 

“Do you guys...know each other?”

“Yeah we used to play together, in my old team.”

Daiki responded. You hadn’t known much about their past teams but you knew they used to be in an incredible undefeated one. 

“It’s been a while Aominecchi...” 

Ryouta tried to act normally but he was taken by surprise by Daiki being the one you described as ‘the best basketball player you’ve met’ Ryouta was offended a tiny bit when you told him this, because after all, there’s only a few people who were better than Ryouta, he never thought you were talking about his old teammate. 

You all stood still for a moment. Then you talked in an attempt to break the silence. 

“Ummm does anyone want ice cream...?”


	2. Passed out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The atmosphere is still awkward between you three but they give you their birthday present after remembering that today was your birthday. Later on, Ryouta leaves and you and Daiki are left alone. Events lead to you puking and passing out on Daiki while he carries you on his back. Not knowing what to do with you, he brings you to the nearest place he knows. His house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be masturbation at the end of this chapter ;)

You purchased your ice cream from the nearest convenience store and gave both Ryouta and Daiki their’s. Then you started walking back to the outdoor court. Your two friends followed behind you in silence. You stopped. 

“Guys! Cmon, why are you so awkward around each other? Can’t you try to be a little more cheerful? I don’t want to spend my birthday regretting inviting both of my favourite people!”

“Sorry (y/n)-chan I just didn’t know how to act” said Ryouta

“Oh and since it’s your birthday I got you something!”

“...I got you something too” said Daiki

Ryouta took out his wrapped gift from the pocket of his hoodie and Daiki searched for his in his gym bag.

“Ryo-chan you didn’t have to get me a gift, but thank you!”

You ripped the wrapping paper around your gift carefully to reveal a diamond necklace. Your eyes nearly teared up from happiness when you saw it was the necklace you had said you wanted but didn’t want to spend money on. 

“Do you like it? Or, should I even be asking you that since I already knew you were going to?”

“Ryo-chan thank you so much! I love it!”

You leaped to his arms to hug him to show how much you appreciated his gift. Ryouta was a bit taken back by your action, but he hugged you back, hugging tightly around your waist. You didn’t see it, but he looked at Daiki and smirked as if he claimed victory. Daiki glared back. Finally Daiki found his gift and threw it to you. 

“There”

When you caught it on your hand you immediately knew what it was. 

“No. No, way. Daiki this is not what i think it is”

You vigorously opened his present and saw that he had given. 

“It’s the limited edition Zoro plushie! I thoughts I’d never be able to get my hand on these!”

You were a big One Piece fan and Zoro was your favourite character. When you saw the limited edition Zoro plushie, you swore out loud beside Daiki, that you would die if you didn’t get it. You were filled with joy and hugged Daiki tightly then gave him a peck on his cheek. 

“Oh my god Daiki I love you so much!!”

Again, you didn’t notice it but he looked at Ryouta and smirked as if to say ‘you hear that? she liked my present more than you hah’ Ryouta just looked away in annoyance. 

A few hours after that Ryouta announced that he had to be on his way because he was called by his modelling agency. 

“Bye Ryo-chan! Thank you for coming today! Cya tomorrow!”

“Bye (y/n)-chan! Cya next time!”

You and Daiki watched as Ryouta’s figure disappeared. Then Daiki spoke

“What do you mean see you tomorrow? Are you guys going out again?”

“Oh no he just always comes over to my house since he’s friends with onii-san”

“So basically you see him everyday? In your house? Does he also come over when no one is home??”

“I do call him over to my house sometimes when I’m alone. Or I just come over to his. He lives near me and I’m kinda scared of being home by myself. But not everyday! Hahahah, I wish!”

“You wish? You like him or something?”

Daiki said in a jealous tone that you were too dense to pick up

“Well, I like his company, he’s funny and he helps me with my essays sometimes”

“Hmm okay”

“Why so many questions Daiki?”

He acted as if he didn’t hear you and only continued walking to the restaurant. He told you it was on him and he didn’t let you turn him down. 

-After the restaurant-

“Oi, (y/n)! Get a hold of yourself? Ugh why didn’t you tell me you had no tolerance for alcohol?”

You wanted to tell him that it was his fault for taking you to the posh restaurant that you couldn’t refuse. However you were too drunk to say anything but the next few words,

“I’m... gonna... puke...”

“Oi (y/n) you better not puke on me, not when I’m carrying you like this-“

It was too late. You puked. Right on his shoulders as well. 

“Sowyy...” 

While you were down, Daiki didn’t know what to do with you. He didn’t know where your house was, he had no contact to any of your family members, and you didn’t know what your passcode was so he couldn’t open it to call anyone. The only choice he had was to bring you to his house. It was nearest place where you could go. 

Daiki gently placed you on his double bed and called Momoi to change you out of your clothes and clean you up. He guessed that you wouldn’t like it if he told you that he was the one who changed you. Suddenly your phone rang. ‘Ryo-chan’ it said on the screen. Daiki clicked his tougue and answered it. 

“(y/n)- chan are you safe home?”

“This is Daiki. She’s sleeping”

“...Aominecchi? Why are you still-“

“Tell her brother she’ll come home tomorrow for me will you”

“Wait but why-“

Daiki ended the call. He loved hearing Ryouta’s confused and jealous voice as he hinted that you were over at his place. Ryouta called again a few times but Daiki just declined it and muted your phone. Eventually he stopped calling

“Dai-chan I’m done. Tell me if (y/n)-san needs anything, I’d be happy to get it for her”

“Thanks Satsuki”

Then Satsuki left. Daiki lived alone so the whole house was silent. He stared at you for a minute then figured that he should probably take a shower since he reeked of your vomit. 

He had just finished taking a shower and you were still passed out. Quietly, he sat down on his chair beside his bed and thought about you. Thought about how his old friend might snatch him away from you. He wanted you to be his but he was afraid of ruining your friendship if you didn’t feel the same way. 

You moved, turning from the other side of the bed to the side where Daiki was. You were dressed in his t-shirt that was noticeably loose on you and Daiki could see your cleavage. Before he knew it, the crotch area of his pants was getting tight from how big his member was getting. Daiki thought of something but it was risky. 

“...she’s still unconscious right..?” He questioned himself. 

He gulped at the thought of what he was about to do. He stood up, then hesitantly pulled the garter of his pants down so he could free his cock. He reached for the lube in his drawer and poured some on his hands. He started rubbing himself while looking at you. His hands running through the tip of his 8 inched cock and down to it’s base. Daiki’s eyes traveled from your pretty sleeping face, to your chest. He closed his eyes and started rubbing faster. He was imagining you being fucked by him. Your tits bouncing as he thrusts into you. He was turned on from the risk of you waking up to him masturbating to you right in front of your face. 

“Just like that (y/n)- fuck”

Eventually he came, the hot spurts landing on your sleeping face. 

“Oh fuck. Shit”

In a rush, he grabbed a towel and wiped his cum away from your face and hair. 

“...fuck”

Daiki couldn’t believe what he had just done, but he was glad you had no knowledge about it.

Tired, Daiki grabbed the futon he had in his closet and slept on the floor just beside his bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you liked this chapter and comment what you liked :)❤️


	3. Morning comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the morning after your birthday, an unexpected guest comes knocking at Daiki’s door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s no smut in this chapter...but the next chapter however... ;)

‘You had no knowledge about it’, he thought...but little did he know...

-The next morning-

You rose from your bed and a brief flash of what happened last night appeared on your mind. You threw the duvet over you hoping you can hide your embarrassment. 

“Oh, you’re awake already, get up, breakfast is ready”

Daiki called. 

“Daiki, sorry for last night...I umm...”

“It’s not a big deal don’t worry bout it. Cmon let’s go eat!”

You sat up on his bed wearing his oversized t-shirt and he approached you to take your hand and pulled you up from his bed. Daiki put a little too much strength in his pull, leaving you to fall on his chest. 

“Ah, sorry, you’re lighter than I expected...”

He avoided your eyes as he said that because he felt as if you’d be able to see through him. Your soft chest was pressed against his and this made Daiki feel some type of way.

“Daiki! What is that supposed to mean?”

Daiki had explained to you that your brother knew you were over at his and that you should stop panicking. Your parents were out of the country for work and you got along with your brother so surely he would understand. 

When you finished your breakfast, you started changing into your clothes from the previous night. Daiki’s doorbell rang. 

“Who’s ringing on my door this early in the morning” 

You heard Daiki say through the shut door. Then he opened the door. 

“Where’s (y/n)-chan?!”

You recognised the voice. It belonged to Ryouta.

“Kise- how the hell did you know where my house was??”

“Where’s (y/n)-chan? You better not have done anything to her!”

Daiki smirked at Ryouta, letting him get the wrong idea. 

“She’s in my room”

Daiki pointed at his room and immediately Ryouta barged in without thinking. You were in the middle of changing and you were just about to put your top on. Ryouta’s eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of your flawless skin. 

“Ryo-chan?! Don’t just barge in here!”

“S-sorry (y/n)-chan I never thought that you were uhh...”

“Get out!”

Your face flushed red from what just happened. Thankfully by the time you finished changing back, you were cooled down. You walked out of the room to see Ryouta and Daiki glaring at each other. 

“Ryo-chan thank you for letting onii-san know I wasn’t going to come home last night. He would’ve been worried. Also thank you for taking care of me after I blacked out last night Daiki”

Ryouta looked a bit confused after what he had heard. 

“Wait, so (y/n)-chan, you and Aominecchi didn’t...?”

Ryouta questioned. You didn’t know what he was trying to ask. 

“Huh? Didn’t what?”

The blonde-haired model turned to Daiki and gave him a look

“Ryo-chan, didn’t what?”

“Nothing (y/n)-chan. Should I take you home now? You must wanna change out of those clothes”

Daiki noticed that you were wearing the top that had your vomit on it and went in his room to grab a hoodie.

“Here, wear this. It’s better than going around in that top”

And handed his baby-blue coloured hoodie

“Thanks Daiki! I really appreciate it”

You went into his room again for some privacy as you took your top off and put on the hoodie Daiki gave you. It was warm, and you could smell his scent on it. Under the hoodie, all you wore was your bra, and the feeling of Daiki’s hoodie on your bare skin had your heart beating faster. You imagined being held tightly in his embrace. After a moment, you snapped back to reality and stepped out of the room. 

“Ryo-chan, let’s go”

You told Ryouta

“Wait (y/n), I wanna meet your brother”

You looked back at him and Daiki saw the puzzled look on your face so he added,

“It would be easier for him to know me in case events like this happen again... plus we’ve known each other long enough so I think it’s about time they meet the friend you’re always playing basketball with”

“Hmm that’s true, alright, come on then”


	4. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally reach your home and your brother Natsu and Daiki meet. Natsu asks Ryouta to go to the shop with him to help him carry his stuff, leaving you and Daiki alone in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there’s going to be:  
> -oral sex  
> -wall sex  
> -eavesdropping 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

-When you reach your house-

You opened your house door and let Daiki and Ryouta in. 

“Onii-san! I’m home!”

You shouted. Your brother poked his head out of the kitchen and looked surprised to see the guest. 

“Oh, who’s our guest?”

Natsu(your brother) questioned. 

“Onii-san, this is Aomine Daiki, the friend I always play outdoor basketball with”

“Nice to meet you umm, Natsu-san?”

Daiki said as he put his hand out for a handshake. Your brother shook his hands and said,

“Natsu is fine. It’s great to finally meet you Aomine-kun”

When Daiki and Natsu finished introducing themselves, Natsu asked Ryouta to come with him to the shop. He was going to cook lunch for later because he wasn’t gonna be in the house. You did not know a thing about cooking so your brother had to do all the work. 

“I’m going to be carrying heavy stuff so it would be a big help if you came Ryou”

He said. In all other cases, Ryouta would’ve said yes. But this time you were going to be left alone with Daiki. He never knew what would happen. Ryouta was hesitant in saying yes but he didn’t think he had a choice. 

Before leaving to the shop, Ryouta whispered something to Daiki so that you wouldn’t hear. 

“If you do anything thing to her. I’ll make you pay”

After that statement, Natsu and Ryouta were off to the shop. You invited Daiki upstairs to your room so that he could lie down. You were pretty sure he didn’t get enough sleep last night. 

“Just lie down and nap or something. I know you’re tired since you didn’t sleep much”

You told him. He froze, then spoke. 

“What makes you so sure I didn’t get enough sleep?”

He answered. Hoping that you wouldn’t mention anything about what happened when you were supposedly sleeping. 

“Daiki...last night...”

“Last night?”

“...Last night... no. Never mind, I must’ve been dreaming or something”

You said, awkwardly. Knowing fully well that it wasn’t a dream. You walked over to your closet to open it so you could find a shirt to change into, also hoping that Daiki would stop asking you questions. Just as you were going to open it, you were stopped by Daiki who slammed the door of your closet behind you. His arm over your head and his body close behind you. You turned to face him and looked up at him. His figure looming over yours. He leaned over to your ears and whispered,

“You know what happened last night don’t you”

“N-no, I-“

Your face turned red at remembering last night, but your reaction confirmed to Daiki, that you were awake when he was masturbating to you. Before you could say anything more, you were cut off by his lips pressed against yours. 

“Daiki stop- onii-san and Ryo-chan might come back”

“They just left. It’s just me and you alone in this house”

He muttered through kisses on you necks. You felt his hand slither under the hoodie you were wearing. With one motion of his fingers, your bra was unclasped and he lifted the hoodie up, enough to reveal your soft chest. 

“Daiki- ahhh”

You couldn’t continue your sentence as he sucked on your left nipple. He used his tongue to circle around your areola and you felt extreme pleasure from this. 

“Do you know- how long I’ve been waiting to do this?”

He tried to talk but his mouth was occupied by your tits. His right hand was travelling south to grab your ass while the other was already inside your pants. He let his middle finger go through your folds as it grazed your clit, causing you to moan. 

“Me too Daiki- I’ve always wanted you”

Daiki was shook at what you just said. He never thought you also had the same feelings as him. He kissed you lips to convey his feelings then suddenly his finger slipped inside of you. 

“You’re dripping (y/n), is that how bad you wanted this?”

He added another finger inside you and suddenly curled it upwards, hitting your sweet spot. A moan escaped your mouth. 

“Please- I want you inside me”

A switch was flipped inside Daiki. 

“Kneel”

You did as you were told, kneeling in front of him so that your head was on the same level as his clothed cock. He slipped his pants off to free his already hard cock. You hadn’t seen the size when he was jerking off to you because your eyes were closed, but you guessed it was big. You were right about that assumption. Then he ordered you. 

“Suck it. You want me bad right?”

Daiki was showing his sadistic face and you loved that. You obeyed his words, showing the skills you could do with your mouth. You teased him by licking the tip of his cock then sliding your tongue along the side. Daiki couldn’t take it anymore and held the back of your head. He clasped at your hair and slid his cock right inside your mouth, reaching the back of your throat. You never thought you could take him inside your mouth fully. Not only was his cock thick, it was also long. Daiki didn’t waste any time and started facefucking you roughly. You found a hard time breathing from how rough he was going. His hips moving to reach deeper in your throat as he took control of your head, moving it in and out of his cock. He treated you like his own fleshlight. 

Daiki felt euphoric and couldn’t stop letting out moans of pleasure. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Eventually he reached his end and pushed his cock the deepest he could go and spilled his seed down your throat. He pulled out of your mouth. You thought he was finished but you were wrong. 

“That was fucking hot (y/n)”

He gave you time to recover from your mouth being violated. Then when you looked at his member, it was hard again. 

“Now it’s time for me to reward you”

He lifted you up by your legs and had you leaning your back against your closed bedroom door as he kept you up with his arms. He carried you effortlessly and hooked both of your legs around his arms. Daiki lined his cock in front of your entrance. 

“I’m going inside you”

You nodded, and as soon as you did, he rammed his cock in your pussy, stretching you out. He gave you a few seconds to take him in, as he watched your reaction. 

“(y/n) you should see how erotic you look right now”

“D-don’t look at my face!”

You replied, covering your flushed face behind your hands. 

“Don’t hide you face, I wanna see it. It’s cute”

He lightly chuckled, then he started thrusting in a rough consistent pace. 

“So- deep!”

“(y/n) you feel so tight- fuck”

He started thrusting even faster than he was going and you could feel that you were near. He kept hitting your g-spot and this made you lose yourself. You came. The moans coming out of you was uncontrollable. 

“(y/n) you gotta keep your voice down, the whole estate can hear you. And you don’t want your onii-san and Kise to hear you when they come back do you?”

He kissed you to contain your voice while his cock slid in and out of you. Then he broke the kiss and added,

“Then again, I wouldn’t mind that. Everyone would know that you belong to me”

He licked your ears, then kissed your neck. You felt like melting. 

A few minutes passed and both you and Daiki were still fucking in your room. You hadn’t noticed that Natsu and Ryouta were back from the shop. Daiki was still banging you against your door. But this time you were less loud. Your mouth was stuffed with your cotton panties. Daiki shoved it in your mouth after he could no longer restrain your moans by himself. 

“I’m home!”

Natsu shouted. A shout you and Daiki didn’t hear because your muffled voice and Daiki’s panting covered it. 

“Natsu I’m just gonna go check on them”

Ryouta told Natsu. Ryouta quietly made his was towards your room. He stopped when he heard a knocking sound on your door. When he got even closer, he realised it wasn’t knocking. Through your thin door, Ryouta heard Daiki’s dirty talking and your muffled moans. He even heard the squelching from Daiki’s dick ramming in and out of you as he was panting. 

“(y/n) I’m gonna cum”

Daiki removed your panties from your mouth

“Ahhh, Daiki- cum inside of me!”

Ryouta’s heart was shattered to bits. He didn’t want to hear the rest of what would come out of you so he left bitterly. He couldn’t believe you were snatched away from him by his ex-teammate, even though he knew from the start, that you were never his, and will never be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this chapter 💕


	5. Hot-springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your brother Natsu gives you a ticket to go to the hot springs and you invite Ryouta and his sisters...except his sisters weren’t able to come, leaving you two alone. On top of that, you find out that the ticket is actually for a NIGHT at the place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one is for the development of your feelings towards Ryouta. Enjoy!

“(y/n)!”

“Onii-san? What’s up?”

“Well my friends gave me this ticket to the hot-springs but I can’t go, go with one of your friends...it would be a waste if it wasn’t used”

“Oh, umm sure... thanks onii-san!”

‘I wonder if Daiki would be able to come’ you thought. You knew that he was busy from all the matches so you didn’t want to disturb him. Then you thought about Ryouta. Maybe he could come with you? Daiki didn’t have the best relationship with Ryouta but you were going to invite his sisters too. You looked for Ryouta’s contact in ur phone and called him. After a few rings, he picked up. 

“Hello? (y/n)-chan?”

“Ryo-chan, are you free this Saturday? Onii-san gave me a ticket to the hot springs and I was wondering if you could go”

“Ye this Saturday I’m free... but aren’t you gonna invite Aominecchi...?”

“Ah- well I thought about him too but I’m sure he’s going to be tired from all his matches and trainings...plus, we haven’t been hanging out that much lately so I thought it would be nice...oh- and bring your sisters too”

“Sure, I’ll check with them, I’ll text you”

When you hung up the call, you sat down on your leather couch and thought, ‘something is off about Ryo-chan... he sounded down... maybe something happened?’ A few minutes after your call, you received a text from Ryouta saying , ‘Only one of my sisters can make it, the other one has work on that day’, you then replied with, ‘oh okay. Can you go over to my house at 1pm on Saturday so we can go together?’ 

Hours passed by and still no reply from Ryouta. During those hours, you texted your boyfriend Daiki about the hot springs and who you were going to go with. He was nearly against you going but you mentioned that Ryouta’s sisters were also going to go. As you expected, Daiki wasn’t free on Saturday, he said he already planned on meeting up with his friends. He told you he was gonna cancel with them so he could go with you but you told him he shouldn’t.

Your phone then vibrated to notify that you received a message. You read the text on your notification screen, it said ‘Sure’ from Ryouta. 

-Sunday-

“Ryo-chan! Sorry for waiting...let’s go? Oh- where’s your onee-san?”

“Umm ye I was gonna tell you but you wouldn’t pick up, she can’t come...”

You stood still for a moment. Thoughts were running in your head ‘Would Daiki be mad over me going to the hot-springs with Ryo-chan alone? No no, he wouldn’t get mad over something like this...right?’

“(y/n)-chan?”

“Oh- um, that’s fine Ryo-chan! At least you’re still going”

“Are you sure? But wouldn’t Aominecchi be mad?”

“Don’t be silly he knows we’re best mates! He wouldn’t get mad”

You told him. 

-At the Hot spring place”

You and Ryouta took the train to the hot-springs. When you had arrived, you gave your ticket to the receptionist who welcomed you and immediately showed you to a large room with two futons. Wait. ROOM WITH TWO FUTONS? You asked the woman working there,

“Sorry, isn’t our tickets just for the hot-spring??”

“No ma’am it’s for a night in this place that has hot-springs available...”

You looked at Ryouta, and Ryouta looked at you. 

“Well... (y/n)-chan, since we’re here we may as well enjoy ourselves...”

“But Daiki might be-“

“Don’t worry I’ll get another room for me so that we won’t have to sleep in the same room”

“No Ryo-chan there’s no need, I’m sure Daiki will understand if I just explain”

You reached for your phone and tried to open it. It wasn’t opening. It had no battery. Ryouta had a different phone than you so the chargers are different, and this place didn’t provide chargers. This was going to be a long night. 

In the end, you contacted Daiki from Ryouta’s phone to explain your situation. He was surprisingly calm about it, or that’s how it appeared to be anyway. 

You walked into the hot spring and you were met by the hot steams and...Ryouta? Ryouta was sitting at the edge and had made eye contact with you. You were just as surprised to see him there. Why was Ryouta in the women’s bath? There was no one around him though. Then you heard a group of men approaching from behind you, they haven’t seen you yet but you were panicked. What was going on?? Ryouta grabbed you by the arm and pulled you into the hot spring with him to hide behind the statue, thank god it was big enough to hide both of you

“(y/n)-chan, why are you in the men’s section?”

He whispered. He was behind you and his arm was around your waist, while his other hand was covering your mouth to prevent any noise from coming out of you. You tapped the hand over you mouth and he realised you couldn’t answer with it over your lips. 

“This is the men’s?? But I thought this was the women’s?”

“You must’ve read the signs wrong”

Both of you were trying your best to be as quiet as possible, and there was only a little room for both of of you behind the statue so your bodies were pressed against each other. You still had you towel around your body, and Ryouta had his around his waist. As you were having your panicked conversation, you couldn’t help but notice the thing poking you from behind. What was it? When you had realised what it was, you nearly passed out from all the blood that reached your head. 

“Ryo-chan... your thing... is...”

“S-sorry- this isn’t umm”

Before he could continue his sentence, he saw that there were no more people visible in the hot spring. He changed the topic and whispered,

“W-we should get out!”

-In your rooms-

You and Ryouta had gotten changed into your yukatas for bed. Your futons were placed beside each other and you were both just lying on it, back to back. Awkwardness lingered in the atmosphere. 

“I should probably get a different room...”

Ryouta said as he got up. Before he started walking off, you reached for his sleeve and said,

“N-no don’t leave me”

Ryouta looked at you and couldn’t refuse. He could never say no to you. He remembered that you hated being alone so he went back to lay beside you, but not too close. Silence filled the room, then Ryouta broke it by asking you a question. 

“Are you...dating Aominecchi?”

You looked over at him and answered by nodding. 

“We started dating the day after my birthday...”

“...I see”

You hadn’t told anyone about you and Daiki dating yet but I guess Ryouta could tell from the way you acted today. Or maybe from what he heard from your bedroom that day...

After your last words, both of you drifted off to sleep.


	6. Your feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after your long and awkward night comes. You realise your feelings towards your best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same note as the last chapter :)

-Morning-

As you woke up, you began to be aware of the warmth under you. Your ears heard the thumping of heartbeats. Then you suddenly opened your eyes to see the form you were sleeping in. You were on top of Ryouta! Your head on his chest and your legs tangled with his. One of his arms were wrapped around you while the other was up on his pillow. Upon realising what kind of position you were in, your heart began beating like crazy and your face was once again blushing. Gently, you got up from Ryouta to avoid waking him up. It seemed like he was still sleeping soundly. You never really noticed, but staring at Ryouta’s sleeping face, he was really handsome. He was a model after all. A weird feeling in your stomach appeared, the kind you felt when you realised your feelings for Daiki. ‘No, it can’t be... I have Daiki already’ you denied. 

-Arriving home-

You and Ryouta were finally nearly home, then you saw a shop selling crepés and ice-creams. He knew you had a sweet tooth so he offered to buy some. 

“(y/n)-chan do you want crepé or ice-cream?”

“Hmm ice-cream please!”

Ryouta paid for your strawberry ice-cream and one crepé, then handed you over your ice-cream. You looked over at Ryouta’s crepé and saw how gorgeous it was. Your mouth was watering from the sweet scent. Maybe you should’ve gotten that instead? Ryouta saw the way you were drooling over his crepé and said,

“Do you want a bite?”

You nodded. When you took a bite, whipped cream got on your face, you were aware but you didn’t care, you can wipe your face later on. Then you switched to your ice-cream and started licking it. You had a spoon but you preferred eating it that way. The ice cream was melting fast from the heat and some of it got on your hand. You never think of what you do so you just impulsively licked it off like a cat. When you did, you saw that Ryouta was staring at the way you were licking your hand. 

“Ryo-chan, do you want some too?”

“Ah no, I’m good”

You thought that Ryouta clearly wanted some from the way he was looking at your ice-cream so you scooped some onto your spoon and had Ryouta eat it. 

“Ryo-chan if you want some just tell me! No need to be shy! Sharing is caring!”

Ryouta looked at you and burst into laughter. 

“D-did I say something funny?”

Ryouta was still laughing, and you waited for him to calm down.

“It’s nice to hang out with you like this again, I missed this”

You said as you looked up at the clear blue sky. 

“Yeah... me too”

You both finished up your food then started walking home. On the way home, you encountered three girls who walked up to Ryouta. 

“Umm... are you Ryouta Kise?”

The girls asked. 

“Yeah that’s me, can I help you?”

Ryouta replied. 

“C-can we have a picture with you please?!”

You were given one of the girl’s phone to take a picture of them in a group. The girls hugged Ryouta and were squirming over him. As you were taking a picture, you felt as if your heart was stabbed. Were you...jealous? 

“Thank you so much!”

The girls shouted in union. 

You continued walking home. When you reached your house, you stopped and turned to Ryouta. You had to get it out of you so you could get rid of it. 

“Ryo-chan...I think I like you...”

“Hm? Sorry can you say that again (y/n)-chan? I think I heard wrong”

“I like you...”

Ryouta did not at all expect these words to come out of you. He was speechless. 

“I like you... but I have Daiki, and I love him”

You told him. Ryouta’s heart dropped. 

“I’m telling you this so that I could get it out of me...and I know you only look at me as a friend so I’m not expecting anything...”

Ryouta stood silent for a moment. 

“Thank you for telling me your feelings (y/n)-chan”

Those were the last words that came out of Ryouta’s mouth before he woefully strolled away.


	7. Revealing the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that telling Ryouta how you felt had the opposite effect you thought it would have. Now you couldn’t get it off your mind. On top of that, your boyfriend still has no idea of what happened that day! In this chapter, you decide to tell him in an attempt to make your guilt disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been writing a lot of chapters based on the plot so I haven’t really been writing much smut, SO, I will make it up to you in the next chapter. (It’s going to be purely smut hehehe) ;) Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

It’s been three days since you told Ryouta how you felt about him. You thought that after telling him, you would feel less stressed about it. However, since then you haven’t been able to sleep well. Maybe telling him made it worse? Maybe you shouldn’t have done that? Well, you can’t undo what you’ve already done. On top of that, you also felt guilty that your boyfriend had no idea of the confession, so the day that was to come, you decided you’d tell him about it. He wouldn’t be happy about it for sure, but you wanted to get rid of your guilt, and you thought telling the truth would solve it. 

-following day-

*Doorbell rings and door opens*

On the door, there stood your boyfriend. He was still wearing his school uniform, he must’ve just gotten home. You stared in awe at how hot he looked. 

“(y/n)?! I didn’t expect you to come over today”

Daiki pulled you in closer to his body and embraced you, arms wrapped around your waist. 

“I missed you (y/n)”

He whispered to you. He leaned in for a kiss and gave you a steamy one. His warm and soft lips pressed against yours. His kiss conveyed just how much he missed you and you loved every second of it. For a few seconds you forgot what you were there for, but when you remembered, you broke the kiss. 

“Daiki...I need to tell you something...”

-After telling him-

He sat down on his bed, silent for a moment, while you were nervous standing, waiting for what his response would be. You told him everything. Including what happened at the hot springs. After a while, he stood up and approached you, his eyes were filled with jealousy and pain. Despite this, he gently cupped your cheeks and told you,

“You’re too honest (y/n)... do you... still love me?”

You were surprised by his question. 

“YES! I do!”

“More than him?”

You nodded you head. 

“I love you more than anyone Daiki”

He gazed into your eyes, then pinned you against the wall. 

“That’s good, cuz I don’t plan on giving you to anyone else, you’re mine.”

The jealousy in his eyes was replaced with pure lust. Your wrists were held on top of your head by his big calloused hands, and his other was working on pulling his tie off. When his tie was loosened, he started unbuttoning his shirt. Something about him undressing that way turned you on. ‘I’m about to be punished’ you thought. 

“Hmm? The face you’re making right now says you like what’s about to happen”

Daiki added. He smirked as he said this. 

*doorbell rings*

You didn’t want to stop what you were doing, but still you told Daiki to get the door, it might’ve been something important. 

“Who the fuck is at my door? Such bad fucking timing”

Without even caring about how he looked right now, Daiki furiously walked to the door. He hated that your intimate moment was disturbed by a doorbell. His shirt was open and his belt was unbuckled. 

*opens door*

At the door, was the person you were both just talking about a few minutes ago. Ryouta. He immediately noticed the way Daiki looked. He didn’t think much of it, until you popped your head behind him to check who was at the door.

“Oi Kise, why are you here? You’re disturbing us”

Daiki growled. You were just as surprised to see Ryouta at Daiki’s door. What business did he have with him? You made eye-contact and you could tell he was pained to see you. Especially in that moment. He guessed what you and Daiki were about to do, so he said,

“Nevermind...sorry for disturbing”

After those words left his mouth, he left. You were able to tell that something was off about him. You wonder what had happened, for him to come over to Daiki of all people? You wanted to chase after him but things between you were still awkward. 

“What the fuck was he here for? Che, he only disturbed us. Anyway, (y/n)...”

He turned to you with a mischievous look and said,

“Shall we continue what we started?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the last line of this chapter you already know what’s about to go down in the next one hehehe. Comment your thoughts on this chapter and leave kudos it you liked it😊


	8. Princess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing what you planned on doing before Ryouta disturbed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is:
> 
> -oral  
> -intercourse  
> -lots of dirty talking  
> -cockwarming
> 
> Here’s the promised smut 😎

Daiki picked you off the ground and carried you back into his room like a princess. He threw you in the middle of his bed and crawled towards you. With his impatient hands, he lifted your top and unclasped your bra to reveal your soft tits. 

“You’re so beautiful (y/n)”

Daiki then started to lick and suck on them, leaving marks on your skin that wouldn’t disappear for a few days. 

“D-daiki stop people will see”

“That would be great. They’d know I own you”

He replied. Lightly chuckling. His hand slithered it’s way to your underwear and started to rub your clit through the layer. You found yourself trying to grind against his fingers, looking for more friction. 

“Look at you grinding against my fingers. You missed this didn’t you?”

You responded through a moan that you let out. 

“I can make you feel even better”,

Daiki added. What was he plotting? You wondered. He slipped your underwear off you and threw it on the floor. You couldn’t guess what he was planning to do until he spread you legs and placed his head between it. 

“No! Don’t- Daiki-“

He started licking you, then found your clit and drew all of his attention to sucking and licking it. He inserted a finger inside you, making you moan. Then he commented,

“You’re dripping wet already. You were waiting for this weren’t you?”

With your clit being licked and sucked, and your pussy being fingered by his thick fingers, you forgot how to speak. The pleasure you were experiencing was too much for you and you felt it building up inside you. You reached for Daiki’s head, gripping his unexpectedly soft dark-blue hair. 

“Ahhh- Daiki- I’m cumming!!”

Daiki added another finger inside you and started flicking your clit with his tongue in an unbelievable speed. Next thing you knew, you were squirting all over his face. Daiki gave you a moment to recover from your climax, and when you realised what you just did, you sat up on the bed and tried to apologise to your boyfriend. His face was drenched because of you and you thought he would find it disgusting. 

“What are you apologising about (y/n)?”

While licking his fingers that obviously had the taste of you on it, he looked at you and said,

“I fucking love the taste of you”

“D-don’t say something that embarrassing!”

You shouted. You hid your face in his duvet while the rest of your body was still exposed to him. 

“How cute, you’re embarrassed”

He grabbed you by your ankles and yanked you towards him. He pulled the duvet covering your embarrassed face off, then made you sit on him. You felt his cock poking your wet pussy. 

“I want you to put it in yourself”

“Myself? B-but...”

You tried to think of excuses but you knew that in the end, you would still end up doing what your boyfriend requested. You lined your entrance on top of Daiki’s thick member and lowered yourself. Little by little he was entering you. 

“I-it’s in...”

You huffed. Proud that you managed to fit him inside you by yourself. 

“Sorry princess, but you’ve only taken in half of me”

“Wha-“

Before you could say anything more, he grabbed your waist and rammed you down his cock.

“Ahhhh-“

You screamed. He kissed your crevix with the tip of his cock when he bottomed out. 

“Now it’s in”

He kissed you and then your neck. 

“You could’ve given me a warning”

You pouted. 

“Sorry princess, I guess I wanted to be inside you so bad I forgot to give you one. Now then, how about you start moving for me?”

Princess huh? That was new, but anything Daiki decided to call you would’ve made you happy. 

You lifted your body, making him slide out of you, then slowly lowered yourself down on him. You could tell that the slow pace you were going at was torturing him so when he thrusted up into you, you weren’t as surprised. 

“Sorry (y/n), I want to move inside you...”

“It’s ok...you can do whatever you want with me”

You told him shyly. 

“You better not take that back”

With you still on top of him, he was thrusting deep into you. The sound of your skin hitting against each other when you met his thrusts filled the room. 

“Oh fuck- you’re so tight”

His swearing turned you on even further and your gummy walls clamped down on him. 

“You just get- tighter and tighter- ohh~”

“Daiki- you’re so deep inside me!”

“Yes- yes I am- and you love it. I know you do- you love it when I ram into your wet pussy deep like this-“

He thrusted his cock even deeper inside and he hit a part inside that made you feel a wave of pleasure. 

“Call my name! Scream it out! So that everyone knows who you belong to!”

“Ohh- Daiki! Daiki-“

“Louder!”

“D-daiki! Ahh-“

“That’s it! Just like that!”

He was near his end and pushed you down on his bed into missionary. He started thrusting into you in an even faster pace than before. You could hear the squelching coming from how wet you were and you looked down to see Daiki’s big cock coming out then disappearing into you. ‘How did something so big fit inside me’ you thought. 

“I’m gonna fucking cum- fuck- you feel so good”

“I’m gonna cum too- ahhh- Daiki!”

“Cum on my cock princess. I want you to cum on me. Cum while I’m slamming my cock inside you!”

His dirty words was enough to put you over the edge. You were cumming on him and you squirted all over him and his bed again. As you had your climax, he kept drilling into you. You were already sensitive, so your boyfriend fucking you while uttering his dirty words multiplied the pleasure you felt.

“Can I cum inside of you?”

“Yes cum inside of me Daiki!”

He thrusted into your pussy and released his cum. You could feel his warm seeds filling you inside as his cock twitched. When he finished releasing, he dropped on top of you. You stayed that way for a few minutes. 

“Daiki, your c-cock is still inside me...pull it out”

You muttered. 

“It’s warm inside you, so I’m leaving it there”

He told you in his low tired voice. You would’ve argued with him, but you were exhausted as well. So, both of you drifted off to sleep while having his cock inside of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for Ryouta😭 but this is the way I chose my story to go😩
> 
> Comment what you thought of this chapter and give kudos if you like it😊


	9. Trying Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki wants to try something new. This something new is blindfolds. You were a pretty vanilla girl so he didn’t expect you to agree to his request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is:
> 
> -blindfolds  
> -thigh fucking  
> -vibrators
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“B-blindfolds...?”

You said as you started to feel your blood rise to your head. You never would have thought your boyfriend would have such a hobby. 

“It’s not like I like that stuff or anything...but I want to try it at least once”

You stayed quiet searching for an answer to give him. Then finally you answered in a weak voice

“...ok”

Daiki stared at you. He was looking to see if it was actually alright or if you were just forcing yourself to say yes. 

“...It’s alright princess you don’t have to force yourself to do what I want-“

“I want to do it”

Cutting him off, he was surprised to see that you were up for it. He knew you were a bit vanilla based on the countless times you’ve had sex together, but who would’ve thought? 

-In your room-

Your hands were tied behind your back and the side of your face was against the wall. You were topless without a bra. Your eyes were covered with Daiki’s tie which he brought solely for the purpose of blindfolding you. You were left with only your underwear and tights. 

“W-wait Daiki you didn’t tell me about tying my hands as well?”

Although you said that, the thought of being taken without being able to see or hold on to anything lowkey turned you on. You felt him rip your tights around your crotch area. Soon you were touched by his familiar fingers. 

“Your down here doesn’t seem to be complaining”

Daiki moved your underwear to the side without taking it off you. You felt the wetness of his soft tongue lapping at your dripping pussy. Being blindfolded seemed to have heightened the feeling of being touched. 

“Oh ye, I also brought something I’ll think you’ll like”

He walked towards the bag he brought along with him and rustled to find something. 

“Ah here it is”

“W-what is it?”

“Relax princess, you’ll soon find out”

You heard him click a button, then a vibrating sound followed. Was this what you thought it was? Before you could open your mouth to stop him from whatever he planned to do, it was already pressed against your clit. 

“Mhnn- ahhh-“

You were embarrassed by the sounds that came out of you. 

“See? Told you you’d like it”

You couldn’t see him, but you could tell that he was smiling while looking at your erotic state. 

“Daiki- I didn’t know using vibrators were going to be a part if this?”

“Well, I didn’t think we would use it, but then what was the point of me buying it?”

The sound of Daiki unzipping his bottoms reached your ears and you knew what was about to happen when he pressed the tip of his cock against your wet entrance. Then you remembered. 

“Wait! Do you have a condom?”

“I don’t”

“We can’t do it unprotected today”

“Aren’t you on your pill though?”

“I ran out...so no”

“Princess...I can’t hold it in anymore. Please. I can just pull out”

His voice was a bit shaky and desperate. You nearly agreed, but you thought about it again. You couldn’t risk it. Not that you didn’t want to have a kid with Daiki, but you knew it wasn’t time. 

“I’m not letting you put it in without a condom!”

“Really? Even though you want it...?”

You tried your best to hold your moan when he pushed the vibrator inside you using two fingers. 

“Mhnn- it’s- it’s inside...”

You could feel it vibrating against your walls and you felt nothing but pleasure. You were snapped back to earth when you once again, felt Daiki trying to enter you. 

“Daiki!”

He sighed when you called him. 

“Alright. I’m gonna go to the store real quick to get some condoms so I can finally slam this cock deep inside you”

“D-don’t say it that way...”

You felt embarrassed from the words your boyfriend was saying. Then he took your chin and turned your head to him to give you a wet kiss. 

“I’ll be back in 5 minutes. But before I go...”

You heard him looking for something in his bag again. Click, you heard. ‘Another vibrator...?’ You thought. He walked towards you and started to insert something big inside you. This guy brought a vibrating dildo! The dildo pushed the vibrator already in you further inside and filled you up. 

“Ahhh- Daiki-“

“There we go”

He said in satisfaction. He leaned towards you to the back of your ears and whispered,

“Now then, while I’m gone, don’t move an inch from where you are. You’re not allowed to take the toys I stuffed inside you, or take your blindfold off. Understand?”

You nodded your head. You heard him opening the door and just before he left you called him. 

“Hm? What is it princess?”

In your lust filled voice, you pleaded

“Please... hurry up...”

This made Daiki’s member throb. 

“You don’t have to tell me”

He said as he left. 

-A while after-

Around 5 minutes passed. Daiki still wasn’t back and you were still in the same position he left you in. The vibrating toys he stuffed inside you made you so wet your juices were literally dripping down your legs. You never thought you’d like this. 

Finally you heard a creak from your door telling you that he was finally back. 

“You’re back!”

You shouted in delight. 

“Please Daiki- I want you inside me”

He didn’t say anything. Just walked towards you. You could feel his eyes burning you as he stared at your body. Slowly, he pulled the drenched vibrating dildo out of you. He left the small vibrator inside you. Was he going to fuck you with it inside?

Then you felt his tip against your entrance. But it was weird. You didn’t hear him opening a condom.

“Daiki did you put one on?”

Still no response. He was lubing his cock with your juices, moving it up and down your slit. 

“Daiki...?”

Suddenly he thrusted. He didn’t put it inside you though. It was between your legs and it kept grinding against your bundle of nerves, sending pleasure throughout your whole body. The naughty sounds of your skin slapping against each other echoed in your room. In that position, it felt as if he was actually fucking you. He gripped your waist using his big powerful hands and he started fucking your thighs even faster. He tried his best not to make any noise but through your moans, you could vaguely hear him holding them back his grunts. Then he hugged you from behind and his hot sweaty chest pressed against your back. One of his hands made it’s way to your chest and started fondling and massaging them. He gave you gentle kisses on your neck, making goosebumps appear on your skin. 

It felt different though. The way he held you. The way he fondled your breasts and the way he kissed your body. His pace increased in thrusting and finally he came. He came between your thighs, still pumping his cock between them. His hot cum dripped down your legs. 

Your door clicked open and you froze. You had your blindfold on you of course so you couldn’t see who was coming in, but you knew the only possible person could be your brother. Your brother was about to see you in the state you were currently in, doing the things your boyfriend was doing to you. You whispered behind you,

“D-daiki- onii-san is-“

A plastic bag with its contents dropped on your floor. Fuck it was too late, you couldn’t believe your brother saw you like this. Except it wasn’t your brother who saw you like that. 

“Oi. What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend”

Your heart stopped. 

“...Dai...ki?”

You were so confused. Your blood ran cold. If Daiki is the one that just came in... then who was the one doing all these things to you? The next sentence that came out of Daiki revealed who.

“Answer me Kise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought of this chapter and give kudos if you like it💕
> 
> Not sure when exactly I’ll be uploading the next chapter but it’ll be sometime this week or next. :)


	10. The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the last chapter

As soon as your blindfold slipped off you, your eyes saw your boyfriend’s furious fist punching Ryouta’s bare stomach. Ryouta knew what he had done and he didn’t even bother defending himself. He knew he deserved it. When Daiki had Ryouta on the ground coughing up blood, he stopped to tell you to leave them for a bit. You grabbed the nearest clothes you could find and ran out of your room all the way downstairs to the kitchen. 

What kind of situation was this? You couldn’t believe that your Ryo-chan would do something like this. Why did he do it? You were so confused and tears started to well up. You knew that after this, nothing between you and Ryouta would be the same anymore. The thought of that made your heart feel like it was being torn to pieces. 

A few moments later, you stopped crying simply because no tears would come out anymore. You listened closely to try and hear what your boyfriend and Ryouta were talking about, but only silence was present in the house.

Soon you found yourself in front of the door of your room. You were worried about them. What if something happened?  
You reached towards the handle to open it but just when you were going to turn the handle, your door opened. Daiki was on his way out. He looked at you then gave you a tight embrace. Then he kissed you, conveying all the love he had for you. Daiki looked back then said something to Ryouta. 

“Be a man and tell her yourself”

With those words, Daiki pushed you inside your room and closed it. You looked at Ryouta, who had felt too ashamed to make eye contact. His face was left untouched but his toned body had a few bruises on it. You assumed it was the work of Daiki. You had a lot of questions running through your head, but the first one you decided to ask, was,

“Ryo-chan...are you okay?”

“...(y/n)-chan, you’re unbelievable. I did such a horrible thing to you, yet you’re still worried about me?”

You didn’t know how to reply to that. It was true, he did a horrible thing to you, but that didn’t stop you from worrying about him. 

“Why did you do it...I just don’t understand Ryo-chan”

You thought you had finally stopped crying but as you started to talk you felt tears rolling down your cheeks. It took Ryouta a moment before answering your question.

“You know, I-, I’ve been in love with you since I first met you”

“W-what?”

“I didn’t know how to tell you. But then Daiki came along and I lost my chance. I told myself- I told myself I’d give up on you and I really tried (y/n)-chan”

He looked at you in the eyes while wearing a guilty and sorry face. 

“But when I came in and saw you like that- I wanted to touch you- at least once- I wanted to pretend that you wanted me too. (y/n)...I’m sorry. I knew it was wrong. I’m just a fucking bastard. I deserve to die”

Hearing what he had to say, you knew it wasn’t a good enough excuse for what he’d done, but the way his voice was shaking as he spoke, and how he looked at you wearing a pained expression, you knew that he was truly sorry for what he’d done. You approached him and kneeled down to give him a hug. 

“Ryo-chan, It’s okay, I forgive you”

“I- I don’t deserve your forgiveness...”

You hugged him tighter, feeling the warmth of his body. Then he carefully put his arms around you too, unsure of whether it was okay for him to do that. 

The door was aggressively opened by Daiki, who looked pissed to see you two hugging. 

“Just so you know Kise, (y/n) might’ve forgiven you but I haven’t. And just because she’s forgiven you, it doesn’t mean she’s forgotten what you did. You get that?”

He told Ryouta through a threatening voice you’d never heard him use before. 

“You don’t have to tell me”

He replied. Ryouta picked up the shirt he threw on the floor then left the room. When you were sure he left the house, you turned to Daiki who was sitting on your bed. 

“Ryo-chan said he’s been in love with me for a long time...”

“I know... I was behind the door so I heard everything”

“Oh...I see...”

“So what now? You and him like each other... are you going to-“

“Daiki”

You cut him off. 

“I already told you. I love you the most”

You walked towards him and stood before him. He looked up at you and pulled you to him, arms around your waist and head on your stomach. 

“I’m sorry I took long... if I came earlier maybe this wouldn’t have happened to you”

“Daiki, it’s okay-“

“But it’s not! I couldn’t even protect you...”

“It’s okay...”

-Shower-

You stepped inside the shower when it was warm enough. You still couldn’t forget what just happened. You couldn’t forget Ryouta’s unfamiliar touch. Then Daiki stepped in the shower with you. His hands slowly ran down the curve of your waist and down to your hips. 

“Tell me where he touched you”

Although this wasn’t the first time you’ve taken a shower together, you still weren’t used to it. You took his hand and placed them on your chest and turned to him. 

“Here”

Your face started flushing, unmatched with your bold actions. 

The rest of your shower time was spend with Daiki licking and sucking all the parts that Ryouta dared to touch. He wanted to get rid of the feel of his touch on your body. He wanted to replace them with his. 

You and Daiki were cuddling on your double bed, sharing your warmth through your bare skin. It felt difficult to talk about this topic, but you brought it up either way

“I want you to do something for me”

“Anything for you princess”

“...I you to get along with Ryo-chan”

He pulled away from you and looked at you wearing the ‘are you serious’ look on his face. 

“(y/n). Do you know what you’re asking me? I’ll never forgive him for what he did to you. I’ll do anything BUT that”

“Dai-“

“You really expect me to get along with the man who forced himself on you? Get serious”

You expected this reaction. You couldn’t say anything more to his valid point so you just sighed. 

The day after that, you called Ryouta. You called him to ask the same thing you asked Daiki; to get along with each other. But of course you get the same respond from him as your boyfriend. You were definitely sure that them getting along would be impossible, but Daiki is your boyfriend and Ryouta is your best friend who always comes over because he was also close with your brother. They’re going to keep bumping into each other in the future, you couldn’t have them hating each other. So you decided to do everything in your power to make them get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments about what you thought about this chapter and kudos if you liked it :)💕
> 
> Next chapter will be up by the end of next week as usual 😊


End file.
